


Self-Care & Other Things Shrine Maidens Can't Afford

by PlusParsnips



Series: Boundary by Boundary [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, BBW, Breastfeeding, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Diapers, Dreaming, F/F, Fanfiction, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gas - Freeform, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kemonomimi, Lactation, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Milking, Overweight, Scat, Theft, Wetting, Youkai, Yuri, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlusParsnips/pseuds/PlusParsnips
Summary: In an alternate Gensoyoko, one experiencing the wonders of the Teishō era, a shrine maiden spends a long, lonely night with her kitsune guardian. Fine dining, a trip around town, and beautiful climax under the crescent moon~.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Ran
Series: Boundary by Boundary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Self-Care & Other Things Shrine Maidens Can't Afford

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Good to see you all! I apologize for the long break, its a long story, longer than the one here. I'm back with my first attempt at actual fanfiction, erotic one at that. In my abscence, I've been dreaming of a pretty magical place, debating whether or not to share it with the public. And after realizing that the Reimu x Ran tag is practically EMPTY around here, I might as well tip my hand and show off my wonderful dreams~. 
> 
> You can call this a pilot for a series of lewd, explicit, AU Touhou stories. Expect a lower power ceiling, large women, larger youkai, even larger stakes, infantilism, crack-like pairings, lots of size play, and other things that works for me. If that sounds up your alley as much as it is mines, join me in indulging ourselves in the pilot episode of Boundary by Boundary!

Another day passes swiftly within the Hakurei shrine, the lights of the Human Village begin to beam up past the horizon. The maiden of the shrine, Reimu Hakurei the XXth, slips out of her miko outfit once again and tosses it on the floor, as yet another day has passed without Incident. Leaving only her sarashi, her tights, and fundoshi on, she stretches out on her futon, one of her few pieces of furniture within her hovel. It’s closer to a bench, being made more of basal wood and rusted nails than cushions and fabric. But the maiden cares little for such, as long as she isn’t sleeping on the cold floor.

_ Smack, smack, smack.  _ She licks her lips, realizing her growing parchment. Slightly propping herself up, she rotates her body on the couch like a dog trying to scratch its back, enough for her to face the direction of where her kitchen is. A slight amount of smoke and steam exits from the pathway, that which the Hakurei maiden on rolls her eyes to. Taking her index finger, she slowly scratches the air in front of her with her nail. Slowly but surely, a breach within the air appears, a pinprick of a dark hole. She hastens her scratching, letting the hole grow more and more, until she’s able to plunge her fist straight in! 

“Come on, where are you…?” the maiden groans, as she rustles her arm within the whole, until her hand feels ice-cold. She smiles, she reels her arm back, as she knows she caught her prize: one large glass bottle of rice wine, sake. WIth a smug, self-satisfied grin, she slashes the top of the bottle with the same power she used to grab it, refusing to deal with the cork like an ordinary human. Not caring about the bottle running over, drenching her hand with alcohol, she lays back, closes her eyes, and downs her drink.

_ Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.  _

When she is down to a quarter of her bottle, she opens her eyes and glares towards the woman staring over her. A frown covers the blonde woman’s face as she shakes her head, disappointedly. “If I knew you were going to ruin your appetite like that--” she chastises with, letting her shaking head make her white hat fall off onto the maiden’s chest, exposing her fox ears. “--I would have saved myself the trouble and made only one plate, Lady Hakurei.”

The fox-eared woman, holding two plates of food in her hands, sits her large rear onto the lower body of the maiden, spread out throughout the bench-like futon. She rests all seven of her burnt yellow tails across the maiden’s torso like a blanket, placing one of the plates directly on top of them. She flips open the cover, letting the maiden’s face be covered by steam and wondrous smells of smoked fish. The other plate is left on her meaty lap, the covering of which is left unopened. All throughout the process, the maiden only keeps one of her eyes open, her lips still surrounding her sake bottle. She doesn’t take another gulp, only watching, waiting, and stirring her legs, seeing if the fox woman will stand back up off her legs. The large fox takes no heed to her rattling, only sitting more and more comfortable on top of the shrine maiden, until the both of them are warm. She takes a healthy chunk of fish off the maiden’s plate with a pair of chopsticks and places it near the back of the bottle, the black glass doing nothing to block the savory smoked flavors of salmon from reaching the shrine maiden’s nose.

“You shouldn’t use your powers OR drink on an empty stomach, Lady Hakurei. Now, eat up, for your sake,” politely commands the woman.

The maiden takes the bottle off her lips with a _pop!_ She glares towards the woman, her aggravation readily apparent. “Is this going to be your thing, youkai?” she scoffs at. “Sit on --urgh-- on me and try to get me to eat some -- _sniff sniff_ \-- weird youkai dish or something?”  
“Its fish I spent all evening trying to catch. I wouldn’t try anything akin to feeding you ‘weird youkai dishes’, not unless you want me to.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah…,” Reimu says, rolling her eyes as she takes a bite out of the fish stuck on the chopsticks. “--munch munch-- So... you know how to fish, you know how to cook, and you apparently know what’s good for my health?”  
“Yes, yes, and I apparently shouldn’t, but it would appear that you don’t.”  
“...I’m going to ignore that…” Reimu swallows her food and tries to take the chopsticks away from the fox woman. She doesn’t let go of them, only taking another, bigger chunk of fish, ready to feed her once again. “But you don’t know your name, where you come from, or why you were in a box?”  
“No, no, and no. I only know that I have a duty to protect the maiden.”  
“Even though it's _my_ duty to stop you youkai from doing crazy nonsense.”  
“I….do not know what kind of ‘crazy nonsense’ you are suggesting I could, would, or want to do.”

“Oh, come on! You at least know that I know ALL you youkai have some crazy bullshit or whatever planned, it’s like...engraved in your souls or whatever! Terrorizing the public, trapping people in some weird...hell dimension… or, somethin’ else really, really bad!” Reimu hops up and bites down aggressively on her meal. “Ha, maybe you...you trying to fatten me up, make it hard for me to move, so you can steal the Hakurei Orb! That’s it, isn’t it!?” She sounds assured as she comes up with that conclusion, almost forgetting that her emaciated body is practically being crushed under tens of pounds of furry fluff and cushiony rump, nor is she doing anything to stop herself from feasting on the fox woman’s cooking.

The fox woman takes a finger to her lip and ponders what the maiden has said, in her buzzed rambling. “...No, I don’t have any kind of plot like that. You just haven’t eaten anything all day, and it would go against my... how did you call it, ‘engraving on my soul’, to let you starve. I don’t know what this ‘Orb’ is, nor do I want to know. And ‘fattening you up’ would ultimately help you more than it would help me accomplish whatever plot you think I have, Lady Hakurei.” The woman presses down past all her tails with a finger and runs a sharp nail across the maiden’s bare stomach, tickling her! “Some extra weight would help keep you warm overnight, much more than your hair or blankets could,” she says, glancing towards her chunky body. “I can assure you that with the vessel I have been blessed with, I haven’t felt cold all week.” The fox woman’s breasts alone dwarfs the maiden’s entire, shrimpy body in weight, and that is nothing to say about everything on her. Youkai’s forms are built off of fear, yet Reimu can’t believe anyone would fear a woman as...well-rounded as this one. 

Mostly because, at the moment, she’s being tickled like a child’s play toy.

“Ha-ha-hey! Stop tha-ha-ha-ha!” the maiden laughs and shouts, rustling about in her layabout state! She nearly knocks over her plate of food off the fox woman’s tail, spilling a little fish juice and sake on her cheeks.   
“Oh, I apologize!” the fox woman stops immediately. “You must be pretty sensitive there. Is this what you call a ‘weak spot’ of yours?”  
“Ha… Ha… I-I’m not tellin’ you that, you jerk…!” Reimu doesn’t know a lot about her own body, she’s no doctor. But she DOES know that her tummy is incredibly ticklish. “And get off me, already!”  
“But I wouldn’t want the hot plate to touch your skin, especially your ‘weak spot’! There’s still no table here! And I do not want to have a mess on you! And then there’s the fact I can feel how cold you are, even under your tights! What if you get sick? There’s plenty of illnesses that could kill even a Hakurei maiden!”  
“Is --urrgggh!-- being crushed by a youkai one of them?”  
“I am taking care to maximize any heat I emit while avoiding any damage to your body or any potential ‘weak spots’ you may have. I know how to not ‘crush’ anyone, not with this vessel.”  
“But not your name.”  
“No, I’m afraid not.”  
Reimu groans. 

\---

...It’s been a week since this youkai has been crashing in her worn-down shrine, this woman stuffed inside a box placed on top of her donation one. Barely the size of a suitcase, the full-figured fox girl was packed so tightly, her tails were bursting out the seams of the box. Sealed with four tags and markings, it appears that a well-versed onmyouji...or something more powerful was able to place her in her wooden prison. As to why they would leave it for her to deal with, she doesn’t know.

The first day she got it, she spent almost all day figuring out how to unseal it. By the next, she regretted removing three of the seals, as the box began bouncing about the place, the fluff shifting over and over along the cracks. She tried to get rid of it the following day, but unleashing some kind of monster in the Forest of Magic sounds like a good way to get on the bad side of both the forest’s inhabitants and the Human Village. She barely had this shrine for all of a month, she doesn’t need a bunch of pissed-off youkai and men with pitchforks and muskets banging down her door! So she grabbed back the jumping box on the next day, left with a difficult decision on what to do with it. By sundown, she decided to remove the last sealing tag, prep her needles, and ready for her toughest challenge as a beginning shrine maiden yet…

\---

The fox woman grabs another chunk of fish off the shrine maiden’s plate, Reimu going for another semi-reluctant bite. She feels like she SHOULD mind being fed like this, especially by a youkai. But if her enemy is letting her gain her strength by her own hand, especially if she NEEDS to exorcise her, why should she stop her? Lettin’ your enemy make their own mistakes, or something like that? 

“H-hot!” Reimu screams, accidentally dropping an uneaten chunk of fish down her neck! She panics, kicking her legs underneath the youkai’s butt, her toes pressing into her crack! The youkai hops up in surprise at this, spilling her unopened plate onto ground a couple feet ahead of her…!  
“Oh…!” sighs the disappointed vulpine, after a couple seconds of silence. She turns towards Reimu. “See, your skin is so soft, so sensitive.” 

Reimu groans again, her cheeks red with heat, embarrassment, delight, and shame, all not necessarily in that order. The vulpine picks up Reimu’s plate off her tails, stands up, bends down, and begins collecting up her food off the ground. “Please give me a moment, Lady Hakurei. I can withstand not eating for a bit longer, but I would not let this fish stain your wood flooring.” The woman, with her white dress barely fitting her, all but moons the Hakurei as she begins to clean up the mess Reimu made. Only a small image on the lady’s backside piques Reimu’s interest in the youkai’s responsibilities...

\---

...What she found was quite unexpected. Seven tails wrapped over a naked, sleeping woman with fox ears, the size of her breasts covering her face entirely. Several brandings cover her body all about, each one being unreadable to the shrine maiden. Her tight fit inside the box, for only the gods know how long, left imprints pressed onto her soft, pale skin, her short, blonde hair and all her fluff a mess, and even a pungent smell of urine imbued all around, probably a result of leaving her only half unsealed. And yet, the shrine maiden couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the woman, her hand armed with needles frozen against her chest as her mouth is left ajar. Even when the woman opens her eyes, the bright yellow irises glaring straight at the maiden, past the humongous breasts; even when she awakened the aura of fear that designates her youkai origins, that drains the will from the weak and empowers the beast; even when she twists and turns enough in her failed attempts to free herself from her wooden prison; the maiden does not attack. 

“Are you my master?” the beastly youkai asks, in a deadpan drone.  
“...H-huh? What?” asks the confused, intimidated maiden.  
“Answer.”  
“...No. I am Reimu Hakurei, maiden of the Hakurei clan, twentieth in line and far, far more powerful than you creature!” She sounds unsure at her own bravado.  
“... **Erroneous**. I am for the ‘Reimu Hakurei’ you speak of.”  
“H-huh?!”  
“ **Repeating** : Are you my master: Reimu Hakurei?”  
“T-that is my name, dammit! Don’t toy with me, I’ll have you know that I have slain an entire legion of youkai just barely a couple of weeks ago! First job, too! So I’m certainly not a master of youkai! If you think one of you--”  
“Reimu Hakurei, my master” the youkai says, her voice slowly becoming less robotic, more motherly. “Please assist me out of this box, I cannot move.”  
“Hey! Let me finish, you! And...screw it, fine! I can take you, in or out a box!”

Reimu digs her hand through the flesh of the youkai, until she can get a good grip on what she thinks is the youkai’s arm. She tugs, and tugs, and tuuuuuuggggsss, lifting the youkai little-by-little. The youkai keeps shimmying in sync with her, wanting to be free. She soon  _ pops _ out of her box, landing on top of the shrine maiden, her breasts smushing on top of her master!

“Mmmhmm! Goanmw! Ge-ge-get off, you-you-ungghh!!” No matter how hard the Hakurei tries to lift, the youkai outweighs all of Reimu’s middling physical strength!

She soon rolls off of her and stands back up, letting Reimu catch her breath with a  _ gaasssssp! _ Laying down, Reimu feels dwarfed by the sheer size of the youkai! It’s enough for her to finally feel her actual height: short and stubby! Several of her needles are stuck right into the youkai’s flesh, but the fox woman cares little at the minor inconvenience. She moves ahead and bends towards the box, looking at the clothes that laid below her. A pouch-looking white hat with yellow straps, a large white dress with purple frocks, and white, poofy socks with a blue top all lay in her hands, but she looks a little confused at this bunch, as if something important is missing…

“He-ha-ha-HEY!” Reimu says, getting up off the floor, still panting and trying to catch her breath. She tosses some more needles towards the fox, as she stares in the box, looking for what is missing. They land in her back, causing her to flinch a little, enough to kick over the box! “Stop ignoring me already! I don’t deal with youkai tricks! Now either get fightin’, get exorcised, or leave!”

“Aha!” the fox exclaims! One last article of clothing was left underneath the box, it probably fell out her arms. She bends down, picking it up with two fingers-- “Oh…”  
Only to realize it's just a large pair of white bloomers, stained with her yellow execretions. “Is that really everything?”

_Ti-Tic-Tick!_ Some more needles fly into the fox’s backside, nearly causing her to drop her collection of clothing again. Reimu keeps her distance away from the fox, taking a battle stance with needles laying all between her knuckles! “I’m going to keep doing this until you go away or get exorcised, you know! These are sealing needles! ...Not good ones, cheap bastards down in the town ripped me off… But needles nonetheless!”  
“I mean you no harm, Lady Hakurei. I was sent here to assist you.”  
“By who!?”  
“...?” The fox tilts her head.  
“Hello?! By whom?!”  
“I do not know.”  
“Ugh, so what, you were just born inside a box put on my doorstep or something?!”  
“No, I don’t bel--”  
“Don’t answer that, that’s rhetorical! ...Bet you don’t even know what that means…”  
“ **Rhetorical** : meaning of--”  
“ALSO DON’T ANSWER THAT, DAMMIT!”  
The fox nods her head, remaining silent. She awaits for her next question.  
“...Can you fight?”  
The fox takes a moment to think over, her tails swivel over the ground. “I suppose I can, defending you is part of my duty.”  
“No, I mean fight me already. Again, I don’t like how many youkai do some weird trick or song-n’-dance and just waste my precious time. I rather get everything done so I can...uhh...you know...stare at the sun in my pond...or clean up around here!”  
“I won’t fight you, Lady Hakurei, but I can certainly clean for you. And I would request if I can use your pond so I can wash my clothes.”  
“What, n--” Reimu gets a whiff of the smell starting to come off the fox and her clothes. She pinches her nose, not taking heed of the needles she’s dropping doing so, as she says “Gods, fine! Yuck, smell like a barnyard animal.”  
“Thank you so much, Lady Hakurei.”

With a curtsy, the fox begins to walk past the Hakurei, towards the back of the shrine. She lets the smell of stagnant water guide her. Reimu stands aside, beginning to get angry at the youkai acting like she owns the place, before realizing letting her fight stinking like that would only make the shrine maiden lose. “Hey! Take and wash this stupid box, too, dammit! I don’t want your crap stinking up my shrine!” She picks up and rushes towards the fox woman with the box, getting a good look at her behind with all its glory…

\---

“Ran.”  
“...Hmm…? You said something, Lady Hakurei?”  
“Your name, it's Ran.”   
The fox woman called Ran stops in her tracks, stopping herself from picking up her meal. “Oh, you dubbed thee Ran? I’ll take time to memorize that, just give me a moment or so. If I may ask, why do you call me that?”  
“It’s on your underwear, dummy!”  
“H-huh?”  
"Right on your big butt, right cheek! It’s sewn on your underwear. Ran!”

It’s true! It’s tiny, but right on the right cheek is a purple embroidery of the name of its oversized owner, Ran. Ran grabs herself, trying to feel for it, until she is able to feel up the letters. Reimu’s glare intensifies.

“Oh! How could I miss that?! ...Are you sure it isn’t supposed to be ‘Brand’, like your human products are sometimes called?”  
“What, don’t like the name Ran, foxy? Hehehe…!”  
“I don’t mind it, I am happy to be called whatever you like. I just want to make sure that is what you want me to be called, and not just you making an assumption.”  
“I don’t make ‘ _ass-sump-she-ons_ ’! My stuff is calculated, so when I’m right, I’m right! Unless you want me to call you somethin’ like ‘ _Miss Big Butt_ ’ or ‘ _Poopy Fox_ ’!”

For once, the fox woman looks miffed. Reimu assumes she didn’t like that, a smug grin growing on her face. “I choose to internalize Ran, then,” she says, just a little petulantly. Ran rubs her right temple, like she needs to store her own name in her brain, or whatever youkai use. Reimu just keeps looking at Ran’s behind as she wiggles it, tracking it with her head. “Okay!” Ran exclaims. “I will now respond to Ran by you, Lady Hakurei. The other...titles you called me are stored as nicknames and/or disciplinary name calls. Are there any additional names you would like to refer to me, as? Middle and/or last names?”  
“...Uhh…” Reimu continues to tilt her head, even after Ran stops shaking her rump. The grin goes away as Ran stays still, waiting for a response from her.  
“Lady Hakurei?”  
“Ah, shoot! Sorry, was distracted. Yeah, I don’t see any other names, just Ran.”  
“Oh… Do you have any suggestions?”

Reimu thinks to herself. She does NOT want to give any youkai her last name. The Hakurei clan...isn’t something she is 100% sure about their achievements or skills, but she believes they are prestigious enough that giving their name to a youkai. “No, I got nothing. I’m fine with Ran, you’re fine with Ran, so let’s stick with Ran.”  
“Okay, Lady Hakurei.”

Ran picks up her food and takes it back to the kitchen. She returns with a towel to clean up the crumbs and fish juice off the floor, resuming her shaking. Reimu’s grin returns for the brief moment. With her sake starting to take effect and a red hue beginning to glaze over her face, Reimu begins to hatch an idea. She takes her hand and slowly approaches Ran’s rear. The youkai has to be powerful enough to take a little grab, and even if she takes a great offense, enough to fight back, she can handle herself, right?

Slowly.

Slowly…

Let the heat of the fox’s ass caress her hand before she caresses the rump…

And then…

“Hmm? Lady Hakurei?”  
“Gah, eh, **wah!”** Reimu, reaching over towards Ran, falls off her futon and onto the floor! “Owowow… Bid muh tongoo…!”  
“Oh no! Hang on, let me see it, let’s see if it’s bleeding!”

Before she can say no, Ran opens Reimu’s mouth and inspects her tongue. She sees a couple of bite marks imbedded, a trickle of blood running down. Wiping it with her thumb, she says “It’s okay, it’s not too much blood, Lady Hakurei. I’ll see if there’s something cold you can put in your mouth, something that can help it heal.” Ran licks her bloody thumb with her own tongue, that which Reimu could swear looked salaciously. Like she’s literally enjoying her pain as it run downs her healthy gullet.

“Uh cun do th--” mumbles Reimu, before spitting out the fox woman’s fingers from her mouth. “I can do t’at myself. Ow…”

Reimu decides to, once again, carve another hole in reality to grab another bottle of alcohol, this time peach wine, out from her ice box out the kitchen, along with a couple of ice chips. A small cooler, another one of her few pieces of furniture, that was left by the freeloaders that infested her home before she barged on in and removed all the pesky youkai. Why they have an icebox, how they maintained it, what men they managed to rob and/or murder for all the alcohol, she will never know or bother to ask those questions. All she cares about right now is swallowing down the ice chips to cool down her tongue, before she swigs some more alcohol.

“Lady Hakurei, please don’t consume any more alcohol,” Ran says, a look of worry plastered on her.  
Reimu stops chugging down her drink and says “It’s fine, I’m just numbing the pain. Look, it’sa already workin’. Don’t feel a thing!” A dribble of spit and blood runs down her chin, before she resumes drinking.  
“I...understand that, but still. You barely ate your fish, and you have already finished a bottle already.”  
Reimu finishes the bottle before saying “ _Phaw!_ No I didn’t, this is my first one I finished~! The other one still got a bit in it!”  
Ran looks towards the bottle, giving it a scan over. “60 milliliters left… If I cared not for your well-being, I would say that’s mostly backwash at that point, and take pleasure in watching you drink your own saliva.”  
“And t’ats the best parrt~!”  
“You are already slurring, Lady Hakurei. You drink fast, but I don’t think your body can handl--”  
“Wha, you callin’ me a lightweight!?”  
“I am not insulting, only stating a truth.”  
Reimu pouts. “I ain’t no lightweight! I’ve been drinking ever since I was born! -- _Hic!_ \--”  
“And sate my curiosity, when would that be, Lady Hakurei?”  
“One, two months ago~! Who cares, drinking is in my blood, as much as stopping you-kai bad-guys and-and more drinking!”

The room begins to spin about Reimu. Perhaps the peach wine was stronger than she thought, perhaps she really is a lightweight. Either way, the shrine maiden struggles to stand on her own two feet. “H-hey, Ran, hold me. Don’t-don’t feel so hot.”

Ran holds the tipsy girl against her voluptuous body. She holds Reimu’s stomach as she leads her back to the futon, feeling all the wine sloshing within. “You imbibed too much, Lady Hakurei. Maybe some more fish can help soak up the alcohol. I’ll even give you mine’s, just take it easy.”  
“NooooOoooo~. No more fish, I will throw up if you give me more...”  
“I doubt it, and even then, it will probably get rid of all the wine in your gut as well.” Ran grabs Reimu’s plate off the floor. “Now, say ‘Ahhh’.”

Without much to do, Reimu only just opens her mouth as piece after piece of smoked salmon is fed by her fox guardian. She even takes the extra mile of helping her chew.  _ Munch, munch, chew; munch, munch, chew _ . Reimu’s mouth is stuffed to the brim with fish. Her throat feels like a river; her stomach, the basin all that salmon wish to rest in. The half-a-footlong salmon is soon devoured by the shrine maiden. She doesn’t feel any more sober, but she does feel filled. Her stomach begins to swell, giving an unsightly, fleshy appearance on the girl’s thin, frail frame. She rests her eyes, waiting for her stomach to settle. She reopens them by the time Ran comes out the kitchen with her piece of salmon, ready to begin feeding once again.

“Ran, please~. I’m -- _hic, urp!_ \-- full…,” groans the shrine maiden.  
“Just a little more, Lady Hakurei. I wouldn’t want you awakening with some kind of hangover.”  
“I-I’m pretty sure that’s-that’s -- _BELCH!!_ \-- oh, gods…” The stench of fish oil blasting out of the maiden’s mouth burns her own nostrils. “That’s not how it works…”  
“Maybe, maybe not. It is still healthier to offset the 1500ml of wine you drank in two hours with some food. I wish there was more clean water available in this house, that could also help.”  
“D-did I _really_ drank that much?? Whhhoooaaa... -- _Hic, BELCH!!_ \--!”  
“Yes, ‘whoa’ indeed. The salmon was undersized, approximately six kilograms compared to the standard nine. I would want to make sure you get a healthy amount.”  
Reimu worries for her gut as another piece begins to reach her mouth. “Wai-wait… Isn’t that from the floor?”  
“...Ah, you are right. This was knocked down. ...I apologize, I was going to make you ill. I should eat this, and find something more suitable for you to eat.”

Crisis averted for the shrine maiden, at least for now. She rubs her stomach as Ran forces the salmon down her own throat. She eats the entire fish in two bites, a feat that would impress the brunette-haired maiden, if it didn’t sicken her to think about eating any more than she already had. ‘ _ Youkai…,’ _ she begrudges to herself. Laying down on her side, spreading her legs over the fox woman’s lap, she wonders to herself as the room around her begins to spin slightly more rapidly. 

The two stay in silence for quite a while, long enough for the sun to drift from the horizon and the moon to rise above the forest’s skyline. Reimu finds herself drifting in-and-out of sleep as her liver processes all the alcohol she’s drunk. Ran continues to use her tails to keep Reimu warm, rubbing the maiden’s distended gut all the while. Reimu continues her thinking, lost in a drunken trance, as she begins to pump her legs and shiver in her seat, as her mind begins to fall deeper and deeper into a hole of illicit thoughts and lewd imagery...

...The shaking of her rear-end, the licking of her spit and blood, the crushing of her legs with her hot body… Reimu shifts in her seat, her thin thighs burn against each other under her tights... She lowers her hands towards her most unmentionable place, dipping her finger in her most unholiest of spots, to help “assist” her in “unraveling the mystery of the flirty, lewd fox youkai.” She feels hot, heavy, a pressure rising within her, spreading throughout her burning body… She just needs an extra push, another “assistant”, another one to satisfy her “curiosity”, her “hunger”, her…”lust”...

“Lady Hakurei? Lady Hakurei?!” yells Ran in concern! It’s enough for Reimu to be shocked back into reality, causing her to roll back off the futon! Not as hard as last time, but still enough to break her out her stupor. “Lady Hakurei, you look like you are burning up! Are you breaking into a fever?! Are you ill?!”

Reimu doesn’t feel confident enough to answer that she is far from sick. Hammered for sure, but not sick. She only lays limp on the floor, letting the fox woman pick her up off of it in a bridal carry. Reimu wraps her arms around Ran’s neck, pressing her face directly into her large breasts. “I-I’m fine, you-you-you dummy fox…,” she finally manages to mutter. “I need...I am just-just thirsty… Really... **REEALLLYY** thirsty...”

“I don’t approve of you having more alcohol, Lady Hakurei.”  
“No, no, no more of ttt--hic--tthhaaat… Need… m…”  
“Say that again?”  
Reimu groans as she tries to resist blurting out the first thing in her hazy, drunken, lust-filled mind. “--stmilk…”  
“Milk? I-I don’t think you have any of that in your cooler... I _think_ I can run to the Village, but I don’t want to leave you alone…”  
Reimu feels like she salvaged that, narrowly avoiding a disaster. She chuckles to herself… “Juussst...just take me there...and there we get...milk…”  
“Are you sure? Isn’t a bad idea to--”  
“ **GO GET MILK** ~! Just-just take me -- _hic!_ \-- there now and don’t-don’t be seen...”

Ran is certainly nervous about doing so. She knows where the village is, even for a youkai with no memory like her. It’s practically impossible to miss, with it being illuminated by the numerous lights, to scare away the youkai that feed off the humans’ collective fears of the dark. And it's easy for her to hide in plain sight, she doesn’t even need a disguise for the humans to not notice her by way of her own powers. But to be carrying a human to it, especially the Hakurei Maiden about… If they are caught together, it could cause a panic, or worse…

Still, her master has commanded, and she can only resist her desires for so long before she’s compelled to obey. Her nature obliges her to… So she takes the drunkard of a shrine maiden with her, still holding her neck, still smushing her face directly into her breast, as she rushes outside with her socks and hops along the trees. Her power of flight, a skill amongst powerful youkai and magicians, is limited. Not as much as the maiden, but limited enough that even going between the shrine at the top of the hill in the forest and the Human Village is both more exhausting and slower than just rushing through the treelines. Pushing off trunks and gliding through the air is just faster, maybe even funner, for her, though she is taking care to hold the maiden tightly, make sure she doesn’t fall off along the ride. She is receptive to her concerns, as she wraps her legs around the woman, smushing her body deeper into the youkai’s flesh, and even going as far as biting down on the white cloth around her enormous breasts.

What she doesn’t know is that the Maiden embracing her so tightly, so snuggly, so intimately, is not because of a fear of falling off. All the jostling and bumping, the constant up and down motion of going through the forest at mach speed is doing havoc on her lower organs, more specifically, her bladder. All those drinks, all that lust within her, is starting to fill and swell it, place more and more pressure within it. By the time the duo have arrived on the outskirts of the forest, it has grown from a noticeable urge to a begrudging concern…

\---

Perched on a treetop, the youkai scouts out the perimeter of the village. Once she caught her breath, Ran says “We’ve arrived, Lady Hakurei.”  
Reimu pulls her face out of the youkai’s chest meat. “O-okay, lemme-lemme just…You stay here, I can-can just walk to the store…”  
“H-hang on, you shouldn’t be walking! You could trip and hurt yourself!”  
“Annnnd I will trip, who cares, not I!”  
“It is my duty to care.”  
"And miiiines to not~. Now, put me down. Pretty _pleaaaaaaaase?_ ”

Ran holds onto Reimu tighter, before the compulsion to obey forces her to climb on down and let her go. Little Miss Hakurei woozily waltzes towards the town, looking for a little corner store she knows she can buy from. She’s only been in town for a relatively short time, but she has a good knowledge of all the dirt roads and dark corners of the Human Village. A town growing, if not in population, definitely in technology, the many wooden stores and homes, each one growing in height every year. All have their thatch roofs replaced with brick. Large glass window panes give everyone a candid view into any storefront during their opening hours. Lampposts litter about the perimeter and every intersection, their white lights discouraging both criminal and supernatural activities. And a great wooden wall around the town is beginning to be erected, as one final deterrent against the hostile mobs waiting to barge in and kidnap a wayward soul...

_ Thud! DDripp!! _

And sometimes a boozy shrine maiden, but that is more a fringe benefit.

Having tripped over some of the foundational studs, Reimu picks herself up and dusts herself off. Having not equipped back on her standard uniform, she begins to worry about her aching bladder. The trip causes her to leak a few heavy droplets, but nothing that her black tights can’t cover up! It even relieves just the tiniest bit of pressure, turning her concern back into an urge. Rubbing the lower end of her stomach, she marches forward with no shame. Confident she can find her own way, even with the world constantly tilting and whirling in her vision, she takes zero heed to the odd stares and occasional jeer from the number of villagers who haven’t retreated to their homes for the night yet. The villagers need a protector, not a role model, so she is under no obligation to obey their dress codes, their alcohol drinking limitations, or their other standards of modesty!

Well, unless she wants to use one of their bathrooms or chamber pots, but that’s not currently that dire an issue.

It takes a good while of walking, enough to slightly sober up the sloshed shrine maiden, to find the corner store she was looking for. One of the few places in the village to still be open this late at night, she walks on in the opening of the store. Stacks of glass bottles and rows of iceboxes are layered about the mini-mart. A sleepy shopkeeper runs the register, her head already laying on the wooden, polished countertop. And a multitude of signs, all advertising other shops and products in the area.

It all still is a little overwhelming for the shrine maiden, a constant reminder at the level of progress the village has made, a level of progress her ancestors have done nothing to warn her about or train her for. It is unnatural to the maiden, someone that finds comfort to old-fashioned ways and old-fashioned methods. Her anxiety puts another layer of pressure on top of her aching bladder, turning her concern into an annoying issue.

Loosely holding her crotch with a hand and slightly shimmying her hips, she scurries about the store. She realizes, past her drunken state, that she doesn’t  _ want _ anything from the store. She doesn’t really want anything to drink from here, all of it is just reminding her about her growing need. If she does want to drink anything, it would be from the breasts of the youkai she felt too stubborn and ashamed to admit her lust to. Still, she already is here, so she might as well grab something...

She can at least get some more alcohol for her own icebox, maybe some fruit or other food. If she is going to get stuffed by that stupid fox, she might as well get stuffed with anything but more fish. And of course, milk. She doesn’t even like milk like that, a possible explanation as to her below-average height. But she said she will get milk, and so she will get milk!

...BUYING all those goods is out of the question. Exorcism is a service that is reliant on donations, not a salary, and suffice to say, the people here aren’t all too keen on donating their hard-earned food and money towards the starving maiden. Of course, being a Hakurei does give one other perks, such as a quick and easy five-finger discount! Knowing where all her goods are and that the shopkeeper is too out-of-it to realize her dubious plans, Reimu leaves the store, rounds a corner, and preps herself.

All she has to do is scratch the air once more and place her fist into the breach of reality. Reimu isn’t sure when, where, or even WHAT this ability is. Her ancestors haven’t taught her it, nor she has any knowledge that any previous Hakurei have access to a short-range teleport. All she knows is that, when she cleared out the shrine and slept in it for the first day, she awoke with her arm dipping into the floor and the power to connect two points together. But why would she question it? Reimu is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially one that lets her get free food and drink!

Or...a free plate…? Looks expensive, but it’s not food. She puts that back.  
A...free...child’s toy? Some kind of rattle? She keeps that, might be fun to mess with.  
A free...small cube of watermelon…? At least this one is food, but she wanted the cantaloupe…. She smashes it on the ground in front of her and eats the pieces not covered in dirt, letting the wet fruit slide down her throat.

Reimu is sure she had the distance correct. She rubs her head, buzzing with alcohol. She has a short range with her power, and she can’t really look inside the gap all too well. Her aim is probably off, and it doesn’t help that she is struggling to focus with her ailing bladder. Taking a deep breath, she plunges her hand back into the breach. At this point, she just wants the milk.

...Bag of salt. Ew, no.  
...Fish bait. **EW!** NO!  
...An orange. ...Something down below is telling her no more wet fruit. She’ll keep it for later, at least.  
...More sake. ...Something up above is telling her no more alcohol, but she tells that organ to stuff it. She keeps the bottle and takes a number of swigs, not like anyone can stop her. _Phaw…!_

...She’s starting to get a stomachache, and it's not from the guilt or alcohol. She’s trying to figure out what are her limits with this power, and abuse of it does seem to exhaust her. It’s what she gets for not putting it on a spell card, but those are much too flashy and nowhere near as convenient as a short range power. Perhaps it's putting some kind of kegare, some kind of impurity, right in her soul, and it's making her sick to her stomach, she thinks. Her ancestors have warned her about mysterious phenomena beyond the likes of youkai, magic, man-made advancements, and other things they cannot explain. She must be vigilant against such ill intentions, for they can lead to both her’s and the Human Village’s destruction.

_ Graooww… _

That, or it might cause her to throw up... In either case, she’ll just do it twice more, get the milk, and go before she leaves too much of a mess.

First plunge...and she gets her milk bottle! She opens the cap and sniffs it, letting the somewhat fresh smell of it brings joy to her nostril. She could head out now, before her bladder becomes too much to deal with. She feels like it's starting to bulge, much like the fish from earlier. But she said she’ll do it twice over, and she hoped she could get lucky and grab another bottle of sake! 

It’s quick and easy! Just as she likes it! All she has to do is go down and…

...Get..some kind of underwear… She wonders what is this, as it doesn’t look like any kind of undergarment she’s familiar with. Beige, a cutesy pattern with some kind of animal (dog, maybe?), several stripes, MUCH thicker than any fundoshi she’s worn, and it’s about her size... She could always use more clothes, she thinks…

_ D-drip drip!! _

And a replacement for her own underwear at this point…! She gathers her things and rushes out of town! With how she is dressed, there’s no way anyone would let her use their bathroom! Not that it matters, she only trusts her little chamber pot at her shrine. She tried to use those things once, early on in her tenure as a shrine maiden. She couldn’t go, no matter how much she wanted to, and the noise from pressing the plunger on the toilet by accident scared her right off the toilet and straight into a wall, causing her to piss herself all over her clothes! She’ll stick with the classics, thank you very much! 

Despite growing drunker than she was entering the place, she manages to find herself back at Ran's hiding spot quickly. By that time, she’s shaking her rear as much as Ran was, as her bladder is starting to grow into an emergency, with her stomach following right along. She’s starting to think that fish oil runs through her fast, faster with impurity within her system.

“Move, Ran, let’s go-go~!” Reimu shouts towards Ran, throwing her goods into the fluff of Ran’s tails, hopping into her arms.  
“Yes, Lady Hakurei!”

The duo rush out, venturing through the forest. Reimu gradually clings onto her fox’s body tighter and tighter, much tighter than she was holding on the trip towards them. She feels sick, the world is spinning much faster than before, the quicker speed and rougher ride is doing all kinds of damage to her continence. Even if she closes her eyes, the chilly wind and bouncing is overwhelming her! When they are halfway, it’s all too much for the shrine maiden’s stomach!

“Ran, stop! STOP!” she shouts!  
“Lady Hakurei?!”  
“PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME --URP! UGWHA!”

Ran comes to a stop and drops to the ground, the impact being the straw that broke the camel’s back for the Hakurei Maiden. She drops out of the fox’s arms and lands on her thin butt, providing zero padding against the cold floor of the floors!

“HURK! AURGH!” Dropping to all fours, Reimu dry heaves between the legs of Ran. She tries to push something out, but nothing comes! But she feels sick, she knows she is sick, so why isn’t anything com--!

**_PffffftrrrRRR_ ** **RAAAPP! Pssshhh!!**

Oh… That’s why… At least she didn’t throw up... 

A small, brow, wet mess is parked right in the back of the maiden’s tights. It’s sticky, it’s gross, and she hates how it's clinging right on her ass! She hates how the force caused her to urinate alongside it, yellow starting to rain down her legs! She hates how, despite relieving her pressure a good deal, she still feels like her gut and bladder has enough to leave even a bigger accident!

“Hic...Hic! Mmfmmf..! ...D-dammit, dammit…!”

And she hates how it's causing her to cry like a child!

“Lady Hakurei…?” Ran says, softly. She lowers herself to Reimu’s level and places her hands on the maiden’s shoulders. I...It’s okay, we-we can clean up back at the shrine… Okay?”

Reimu nods rapidly, shaking tears, dirt, snot, and sake all over the place. Ran helps Reimu take off the rest of her clothes. She uses them to somewhat wipe her down, enough that they both can feel comfortable with carrying her. Taking off her hat, Ran places all the messy clothes into it like a bag, tying it closed, and throwing it into her tails, the fluff able to carry a wide variety of not-so bulky items. She picks up Reimu, this time holding her like a babe, so she can keep her lower ends warm. The maiden doesn’t argue, only her frustrated tears and drunken mumbling tell everything Ran needs to hear.

Before they resume dashing through the trees, Reimu does ask for one request: “Ran. Can we fly?”  
“Huh? Yes, I can fly, for a short time. It’s not fast, but…”  
“Do that… I don’t-don’t want to bounce… My head -- _sniff, hic!_ \-- is spinning…”  
“...Yes, Lady Hakurei.”

Ran takes to the air, above the treeline. She moves slowly, closer to gliding than straight flight. But it's much more comfortable to the shrine maiden. It lets her drunken self imagine herself flying through the air, much like her ancestors. She doesn’t understand why she lacks this ability, almost completely, and pondering it only brings more tears and sobs to her face. She just buries her face into Ran’s chest, let the alcohol continue to flow through her system, have her bladder begin to fill back up, and enjoys the slow trip back to the shrine.

\---

Ran takes Reimu above the roof of the shrine, towards the back, to which the stagnant pond is located. She slowly lays the naked maiden into the pool, so she can wash herself. However, as she lets go and watches her close by, Reimu begins to slink under the water! She quickly pulls her up, Reimu shivering greatly.

“Lady Hakurei, can you move?! Were you asleep?!”

Reimu shakes her head. Moving feels too troublesome. Her head feels too smashed to bits, her body feels too heavy, her willpower having run dry. She feels drunk, drained, even defeated, despite not having fought a single creature or phenomena, other than her losing battle against her own needs. And it wants a round two, one she doesn’t have the strength to either oblige or win against.

“Would you like me to wash you? You look tired,” Ran says, a great amount of concern on her face.

Reimu nods.

Ran holds Reimu above the surface and uses one of her tails as a cloth, wetting it up and using it to wipe down the Hakurei Maiden. Reimu can only turl about, making sure that Ran doesn’t miss a spot. With a bar of cheap soap she pilfered before, Reimu is soaped up and soaked down enough that all the dirt is wiped clean. She is soon pulled back out and placed on the grass to dry, as Ran takes the time to take out her hat-bag of clothes and begin to wash all of that. She even takes the time to strip down her clothes, having been somewhat soiled by Reimu, and cleans those as well, leaving her as nude as Reimu.

It gives enough time for Reimu to gather enough strength to pick herself back up slightly. She still feels prone to another accident, her gut  _ groaaaannnnin _ g, her bladder smashing against her belly. But her head feels too heavy to search for her chamber pot. She tries to push herself, just finish herself right on the grass here, but nothing comes. Frustrated, she lays back down and stares towards Ran’s rear, that which is hovering right above where she lies. She preps herself and takes her wet arm, pressing it against Ran’s raw, peach-like butt.

“Soft…,” she’s able to mumble, before having to let go, as Ran turns to around, inquisitive.   
“Yes, Lady Hakurei? Do you need me?” She doesn’t appear to acknowledge the grasp, just taking it as another call for her attention and nothing more.  
“I...need something… Out your tails…”  
“Your bottle of milk?”  
“Not...not just that… Come closer, a little.”

Ran sits behind the Hakurei Maiden, lowering her tails on top of the layabout. Reimu rustles through, pulling out the bottle of milk...and the strange undergarment. She’s tired of being butt-naked, the grass is starting to make her itch.

“Ran… Can you -- _hic!_ \-- help me put this on?” asks Reimu.  
Ran turns about and looks towards Reimu. She looks a little shocked at the undergarment, knowing what it is. “Isn’t that a diaper? Aren’t those for little humans?”  
Reimu takes a good glance at what she has in her hands, before shrugging. “I-I don’t care, I need clothes, I don’t like being naked…”  
“Why did you buy that, though, Lady Hakurei? You could have bought normal underwear. I’m pretty sure the village still makes fundoshis and bloomers, they haven’t gone completely with those silk panties you don't seem to like.”  
“Accident… Just-just took it, wasn’t thinking…”  
Ran tilts her head, utterly confused.  
“I’m baaaaaaaaaad~”  
Ran takes a moment to think about what she has said, and then sighs. “You’re using your power over gaps to steal things, aren’t you? I was wondering how you were buying things without your wallet.”  
“Just food… And sake… and this thing, I guess…”  
“Well, if you're gonna act like a little scamp, might as well dress like one.”

Ran obliges Reimu’s request, lifting her legs and placing the cloth diaper around her. It’s a rather modern creation for the village, something a more sober shrine maiden would be against wearing, on a much different principle than being potty-trained. With its soft padding, vibrant designs, and easy-to-clean material, it would be a great help for the many children running about the place. The size she got it at, however, was made for a more...older client, possibly a custom-order she filched away from them. Whoever it's made for is a mystery that can be resolved another day, but as for now, it fits just right on her thin frame, if snuggly. Sealed with a pin, the small-chested shrine maiden is now donning a diaper.

“There,” says Ran, with quite a pout. “That should keep you a little dressed for the time being. Now let’s get to bed, our clothes need to dry.”  
“Bed~?”  
“Yes, it’s late. You barely can move. And you’re drunk. You need to sleep off all that alcohol, you little boozehound. Don’t think I didn’t saw that bottle of sake you placed in my tail.”  
Reimu opens her mouth to argue, but nothing comes out. She doesn’t really have an argument. She only pouts, frowns, and huddles into herself.  
“Thank you for listening.” 

Ran picks up the maiden, pressing her nude body against her own. She walks towards the maiden’s bedroom, or what amounts to it. It’s a shabby room, with only a small tarp for a bed and no windows. 

“I apologize for the insult, Lady Hakurei. It was uncalled for, calling you a ‘boozehound’. I’m just worried about your drinking habits.”  
“I don’t have a lot to drink…”  
“You could always steal...BUY healthier things. Maybe some clean drinking water, for starters.”  
“Water doesn’t taste goooood…It’s bitter… And everything else is expensive...”  
“And sake isn’t?”  
“It is...But it makes me feel like a Hakurei.”  
“Resolving Incidents is what makes you a Hakurei, not drinking unhealthy amounts of alcohol.”  
“...Maybe…”

Ran places Reimu down on her bed, kneeling with her. She feels her forehead. “Doesn’t look like you have a fever, so you are just exhausted.” She then presses a finger against her stomach. “You worked off the fish, it looks like. Did you happen to filch some food too? Your stomach should be 3% less taut between digestion, running about the place, and...well, ‘doing your business’ there.”  
“...Yeah, I ate some melon…”  
“That’s good! You had anything else?”  
“...Sake…”  
“...Did you happen to drink your milk?”

Reimu stays silent, only smacking her lips. She gazes towards Ran’s tits, swinging in the air like pendulums. Each one bigger than either of the women’s heads, plusher and riper than any fruit she ate that day. She can only mumble a “...No…”, completely fixated on the kitsune’s breasts.

“Can you say that again…?” Ran leans closer, wanting to listen to Reimu better. This only agitates the maiden’s lustful desires, the fox’s breasts grazing against her skin. She can’t help but to begin pumping her legs again.

Reimu only mumbles, this time quieter, completely incomprehensible, even to the fox’s sharp ears. It forces Ran to lean even closer, placing her ear right next to Reimu’s face, her massive mammaries pressing right against her A-cups...

“Lady Hakurei, I beg you. Please speak up.”  
“...It wasn’t yours…”  
“...Huh?”

Reimu props herself up, a glare of lust directed right towards the fox. “I said it wasn’t your milk~!” With that, she tackles the fox youkai, barely able to knock her down! She clamps down on her breasts with great force, enough to pop the fox’s inverted nipples right out, as she begins to suck on down on them like a vacuum!

**_Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck!_ **

Ran is left in shock, trying to run all the calculations in her youkai mind as to what’s causing the maiden’s sudden shift in demeanor! But the more the maiden sucks, the more the fox’s mind begins to blur over in pleasure, unlike any she’s felt before! Wrapping her body and all seven of her tails around the lithe maiden, she presses her tighter into her and begins to rock back and forth letting her mind drift away.

_ Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck…! Suck…! Suck… _

Just as Ran’s mind begins to completely clear, Reimu stops suckling. She presses her face into her breasts, a look of beguilement left on in. “N-nothing’s coming out…” she says, depressed.

  
Ran, drooling, stumbles over her words, trying to say “I-I-I am so, so, sorrrrryyy, La-Lady Reimu. Thi-this vessel… it doesn’t lac-lactate... Were I t-to know this is what you wanted, I would have...tried to figure out how to sta-start it….”  
“Start it noooooowww~!!”  
“K-keep suckling, dear…! I feel something!”

Ran guides Reimu to her other breast, trying to balance out all the pain and pleasure she feels. Once again, she begins to nuzzle, nibble, and suck down her nipple, hoping to taste any kind of youkai nectar! Ran presses Reimu against her even tighter, giving her no choice but to suck down even the air inside her tit if she wants to breathe! Taking one of her tails, she runs it under Reimu’s diapered crotched, and pushes straight into it! She rubs it, trying to force the girl to suck down her breast even faster!

_ Suck-suck! Suck-suck! Suck-suck!! _

Reimu can only lean her head up, with how tight Ran is compressing her. She feels her bladder and bowel can barely take anymore! She can’t even hold herself, with her arms tied straight into the fleshy body of the youkai! If Ran had any ill-intents, Reimu is completely helpless against them!

_ Suck-suck-suck! Suck-suck-suck! _

“R-ran, I can’t-I can’t…! Nothing’s….nothing’s coming…!”  
“P-please, k-keeping going, I-I’m almost there…!”  
“So...so thirsty…~”  
“H-hang on, I have --pant pant-- I have an idea…!”

Ran, still holding onto Reimu, still feeling up her diapered privates by her tails, rushes out her room! Her bouncy run pushes her breasts straight into Reimu’s face, smothering her deeper, breaking any focus she has in keeping her toilet needs in check!

_ Drip!!  _ **_Drip!!_ **

Reimu can’t see where Ran is taking her. Only when the nippy wind hits her back she realizes she is back outside, where the stagnant pond lies below the shining moon. The fox woman leans down, grabbing the white bottle of milk above her. Pressing Reimu even tighter against her, removing any air she has gathered, she slowly pours the milk down her breasts!

_ Suck-suck-suck-suck-suck! _

Reimu has no choice but to suck, catching the milk as it is drained down her breast and into her face! She feels so elated, like she is on another level of pleasure! Her mind is growing blanker, blacker, as she finds it harder and harder to breathe! She wishes this moment can last forever~!

_ Suck-suck-suck-suck-suck-suck-suck!! Suck-suck-suck!! **Suck-suck…!!** _

“G-g- **_GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!_ ** ” yells Ran, in a beastly like roar! She collapses, falling on back, her legs having turned to jelly! Reimu would join her in her release, having climaxed herself, but with no wind, no power, no energy left, she can only faint straight into her chest!

_ Drip!! Drip!! Pssshhhh!! PSHHHHHH!! _

Ran feels a warm heft beginning to grow on her torso. Slowly taking a hand, she feels Reimu’s diaper as it begins to grow heavier and heavier on her. With no power to resist, Reimu completely relieves herself, filling her diaper with a torrent of liquid!

Ran, glassy-eyed, only holds her tighter, whispering into her ear, “Relax… Do what you need to do, Reimu…”

Taking that cue, and with her bulging stomach collapsing into Ran’s, Reimu can only grunt and groans as she releases her bowls. A few  _ pftts, frummmp, plop, plop, plops _ later, she’s completely emptied out. Her diaper is filled, not quite to the brim, but enough to have a noticeable look. What was beige is now brown. No smell comes out, showcasing the resilience of the protective undergarment, but Ran still takes the time and the last of her energy to use her tails, disrobe Reimu of it, toss it aside, and wipe her and herself down.

Ran stares up towards the sky, the crescent moon hovering above. Reimu sleeps soundly, completely drained from the last few hours’ events. Ran gets up, carrying her master back inside the shrine, to her room. She takes a bit of a faux-pas for a youkai like her and sleeps with her, making sure that Reimu has ample warmth to sleep for a long, uninterrupted time...

* * *

  
  


Reimu dreams a blissful dream. Where she is a great and powerful master priestess. The people love her, the youkai respect her, all is well in her land. She is no longer her shrimpy, weak-bodied self, but a woman blessed with a Venus-like figure, each humongous curve representing her deific power. She sits on top of her Yin-Yang Orb, holding all of her massive power and weight with immense fortitude. Along her side lies her right-hand, a woman whose face is blocked by several of her tails. All nine whirl about the place, a few caressing her full womb, a couple others caressing her master lovingly. Two small girls, one in a witch’s hat that’s brim shield’s her eyes from the bright sun, the other with twin cat masks, lovingly tackles into their ladies. A girl, who’s neck and face are covered by a great snake, comes to them for assistance, to free her from her binds. Many others, man, youkai, and other phenomena alike, bow behind the green-haired girl, ready for the leading Hakurei to resolve all their issues.

She feels ready to take on anything...


End file.
